To Make or Break
by trumpet1
Summary: When Andromeda starts her 6th year, she struggles with accidental hanging around muggles. Slowly, she starts to find out that they are alright, and the blood status means nothing. What will she do when she starts to fall in love? Against all what she thought she believed? Her 6th year will make or break her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Meda, Meda," cooed her mother, ruffling her hair. "Have fun! Make sure to write!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Yes, mum. See you at Christmas."

Her father hadn't smiled once, as usual. He kept the same, straight, quiet face. "Be smart," he said in his deep, almost disapproving voice. "Make good choices."

She knew she wasn't the favorite as her mother started fawning over the beautiful youngest sister, Narcissa, who shyly smiled at her parents. Bellatrix had already said her goodbye.

The sisters were all very different.

Bellatrix, in all her glory, was the crazy, risque, promiscuous older sister. She was not at all the respectful and responsible eldest sibling one would expect to find. She was pretty, Andromeda supposed. She had black, tightly curly hair, a long body with long legs and definite curves that she was not afraid to show, and a sharp, cold, calculating attitude to match.

Andromeda was the middle child. Unlike both her sisters, she was generally pretty quiet, cautious, and observant. She didn't think she was as pretty as her sisters, but she always brushed that off. She didn't really care. Andromeda had long, thick, straight brown hair. She was shorter than Bellatrix and about the same height as Narcissa.

Narcissa definitely was the favorite of the two older ones, even among classmates. She was out-going, cheerful, and popular, obviously the favored one wherever she went. Her wavy blonde hair always seemed to attract attention. Narcissa's attitude was more like Bellatrix's than Andromeda's. Andromeda was always the different one.

There was one thing that was standard throughout all three was the fact they were Slytherin princesses - the perfect pureblooded girls that definitely stood up for purebloods and themselves.

But of course, as was said, Andromeda was always different. She just didn't know how different she'd end up being by the end of her sixth year.

Bellatrix disappeared down the hallway of the train, as did Narcissa, and somehow, Andromeda found herself looking for a compartment with any room. The only one available, unfortunately, did not have any of the people she'd hoped.

She walked in anyway.

The whole room fell silent as she lifted her trunk to put it above. Two of the boys leapt up to help her, taking the trunk out of her hands and lifting it up for her.

She immediately recognized her two helpers as Frank Longbottom and Ted Tonks. She clenched her teeth together with frustration. "I did not need help," she said icily, sitting down.

"Okay," replied Ted Tonks, taking it down and tossing her trunk to the floor.

"Ted!" snapped the red head girl that she knew was her age. Molly Prewitt.

"Well she didn't need help, Molly," Ted said with a smile that was too teasing for him to be serious often.

Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom laughed.

Molly said, "Well, I'm Molly. We're in the same year."

Andromeda nodded. "I know."

"Ted Tonks," said the muggle with the great big smile that would be attractive had he not been muggle.

"Arthur Weasley," said the boy with the bright red hair.

"Alice Prewitt," said the small girl reading in the corner.

"Frank Longbottom."

Andromeda sat down, ignoring her trunk on the floor, and gazing around at each of them. "Nice to meet you," she said reluctantly. "I'm -"

"Oh, we already know you," Arthur said. "Andromeda Black."

She felt her pale face burn and tried to keep her cheeks clear of a blush. "Yes. I am."

Suddenly Frank Longbottom seemed to drift away from her, sitting next to the girl in the corner. His eyes were guarded and cautious. "I didn't realize this before, but you must be related to Bellatrix Black."

"Yeah, Bella's my older sister," Andromeda replied. "My younger sister is Narcissa."

"Yes, we know Narcissa. It's hard not to," Arthur replied.

Andromeda nervously pulled her book out of her trunk and started to try to read. These people did not at all seem to like her. She wasn't sure she liked them either.

"Molly, did you hear about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? The rumor is he might be recruiting pureblood Death Eaters," said Frank with interest.

Andromeda shifted uncomfortably. Molly replied, "Frank, You-Know-Who will probably be recruiting a lot of people. As long as we have Professor Dumbledore, we should be fine."

"Purebloods," Ted Tonks growled.

"I'm a pureblood," Arthur said pointedly.

"But you're different!" Ted snapped. "Have you ever listened to any of the other ones? They pick on those poor little first years and don't you remember that little girl last year? She ended up in the infirmary!"

"Ted, she was fine. Besides, you were bugged about it too," Alice said soothingly.

Ted replied, "I was never badly hurt though."

Andromeda cut in coldly, "It's always been that way. They're never hurt too badly."

Everyone turned to stare at her. Molly gulped and looked down at her hands. Frank picked a place on the wall and stared at it.

"What?!" exclaimed Arthur with disgust.

Andromeda felt her insides curl with shame and she hid it with a harsh and cool glare. She waited for him to say more before she chose to speak.

Arthur said slowly and calmly, "Hogwarts is a place where muggles and halfbloods and purebloods should feel safe to learn and be equal for blood status, not be ashamed of what they are."

"They're not ashamed," Andromeda snipped condescendingly. "They're fine."

"Then you're absolutely blind," Alice said quietly. "How can you think that how your kind treats muggles is alright?"

Andromeda stared at them in shock. "They're alive. They are obviously still walking around the school, they are obviously just fine!"

Molly seemed to be barely containing her anger. She said in a very carefully controlled voice, keeping her gaze away from Andromeda, "If you were treated like scum and hexed at and tripped and pushed and teased and you knew you had to avoid certain people, would you feel just fine?"

Andromeda felt like she had been hit with a bag of rocks. Quietly, she looked back down to her book and did not respond. The train ride was long and quiet now.

Ted Tonks suddenly appeared in front of her, offering her a chocolate frog. "I went and got snacks," he explained. "You can have one if you'd like."

She hesitated, not knowing whether to accept it or not. Judging from his...definite muggle-ness, he was probably not very rich. He was exhibiting a quality she rarely got to see - true, honest, genuine kindness.

Reluctantly, she took the chocolate. As he turned away, she said, "Thanks."

He turned to look at her and at the same time, tripped over her trunk.

"TED!" cried Alice, Molly, and Frank, leaping forward to help him.

He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and sporting a bloody nose. Andromeda flipped her wand out, gently touching her hand to Ted's cheek, and murmured a spell she had learned from her mother. The cut immediately closed and stopped bleeding, and his nose cleared.

"There, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where'd you learn that?" he asked, staring at her with beautiful blue eyes.

"My mother, she -" Andromeda realized she was leaning over her trunk, towards Ted, a muggle, and holding his face. She gulped and dropped her hands to her sides, quickly sweeping back. "She er, she taught my sisters and I basic first aid with wands because she thought it was good to know."

She lifted her trunk up above so he wouldn't trip over it again, and then sat down with her book.

Molly, Arthur, Frank, and Alice had all been completely silent the whole time. Finally, Frank asked, "You alright, Ted?"

"Yeah..." Ted replied, sitting down and started whispering something to Frank and Arthur.

"That's pretty cool, Andromeda. Think you could teach me how to do that sometime?" asked Molly. The train screeched to a stop.

Andromeda pulled her trunk down and opened the compartment. "I don't know. Maybe."

She quickly made her exit and ducked into the hallway. Bellatrix came out of nowhere, slamming her into the wall. "Meda, what on earth are you doing with blood traitors and mudbloods?" she hissed.

"I had to. There were no open places in any other compartments," Andromeda whispered. She felt her shoulder crack and it hurt. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"Alright, don't let it happen again, Andromeda. You could've sat on Notte's lap, I'm sure he would've let you. He would've liked it." Bellatrix stalked away.

She tensed with rage. "I wouldn't do that, Bella," she growled.

"Well you should've!" she shouted. Her sister disappeared, leaving her pressed against the wall and upset over the whole ordeal.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice she unfortunately started to memorize.

Andromeda gulped before tearing her gaze to Ted Tonks. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

She started to walk past him, and he said, "Andromeda?"

She had no idea why, but she stopped to look at him. His blue eyes studied her for a moment, and then he said softly, "Have a good year."

Quickly, she turned away and walked, trying to pull her normal scowl on to her face as to not look like she was surprised by the muggle boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Andromeda silently and sullenly sat with her Slytherin compatriots. They were loudly cheering and welcoming the new first years, who shyly took the open seats at the table.

"Meda," Bellatrix said in a deadly voice. "Ted Tonks. Is. Staring. At you."

Andromeda cast her gaze up to the Gryffindor table, where Ted Tonks was indeed staring in her direction. She quickly swept her gaze away to Professor Dumbledore, who at the end of the new students being announced, told everyone they could eat.

Andromeda picked at her food, but she couldn't get the events in the train out of her mind. Narcissa was sitting on Lucius Malfoy's lap. What Bellatrix said about what Andromeda "should've done" instead of going to the compartment.

She had to wonder though; did she choose those mudbloods and blood traitors over the Slytherins? She was sure that if she asked someone to make room for her, they would.

Pushing this frightening and sickening thought out of her head, she resumed poking at her dinner.

"Why is he staring?" snarled Bellatrix.

"I have no idea!" she snapped, glaring at her sister. "He's just being an idiotic mudblood, pay no attention to him!"

"Well, I can't help it! Ever since you walked out of that compartment, you've been acting strangely! Seriously, Meda, what is wrong with you?"

Andromeda stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm just tired, Bella. I was just being stupid, okay? It was just a mistake."

"Ridiculous, Andromeda. Blacks don't make mistakes." Bellatrix turned back to her dinner, rubbing her knee against Rodolphus Lestrange's seductively and now successfully ignoring Andromeda.

She stormed angrily out of the Great Hall, walking to the Slytherin Commons silently. She closed her doors and lied down in bed. Everyone in the dorm eventually lied down in their own beds to fall asleep. Andromeda didn't bother greeting any of them.

Later that night, as her stomach growled loudly, she crawled out of bed and snuck down to the kitchens, deciding to get food. Even though only trouble-makers seem to do that, she did that often as she regularly skipped meals.

"Hi," she whispered as the few awake house elves surrounded her.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you," stated a voice.

Andromeda took the tea cup from the little house elf in front of her and looked up to see Arthur Weasley. "I wasn't expecting to see you either, Arthur Weasley. What are you doing?"

"Getting food. We're all celebrating being back at Hogwarts in Gryffindor," Arthur explained with a smile. "How is being back at Hogwarts for you?"

"Stressful." She sipped her tea and took the bowl of rice that she had asked for.

"Stressful? Why?"

Reluctantly, she sat down across the table from the youngest Weasley. "Well...it's hard to explain. I don't think you would understand...it's just family stuff, issues and such."

Arthur nodded. "Oh yeah. It must be hard being one of those strict Black girls. I've heard many rumors." His face twisted with a cold sneer that she didn't know he could have. "Mostly about your sisters."

"Yeah. I've heard those too."

"Are you sure? I've heard Bellatrix has had three boyfriends at the same time and cheated on all three. I wasn't aware that was possible."

Andromeda sipped her tea with a dark chuckle. "I don't know, Bella's just the way she is. I cannot be held accountable for what my family does."

"Oh?" asked Arthur. "Then why did you chew us out earlier?"

"I suppose it was natural defensive reaction," she grumbled in reply. "I guess." She sprinkled salt and pepper over her rice and took a bite.

"I have one more question."

"Mm?"

Arthur set down the food he was holding and looked her in the eye. "Why did you make Ted's cut better?"

"I...I don't know. I have an accident prone cousin, and he's a bit younger than me so I'm used to jumping up and immediately healing him so blood doesn't get everywhere. It...it was just my first thought, I guess."

He looked down at his food and she looked down at hers, shoveling a bite of rice into her mouth. He looked back up and said, "You seem different from your sisters, Andromeda."

She finished, standing up and walking to the doors. She turned around and said bitterly, "Yeah. I've always been different."

Andromeda stormed to the Slytherin Commons. She didn't know where all this emotion was coming from; she knew she was different before. It hadn't bothered her as much before as it did now.

With a disgruntled sigh, she tip toed into her room and lied down. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe she should've sat on Theodore Notte's lap instead of being with the muggles and blood traitors.

What was she thinking? Of course Bella was right. Muggles were awful, low, mudbloods.

Except Ted Tonks. He wasn't awful.

"No!" she threw herself up. "I can't think that way!" she whispered to herself, clenching her hands and slowly easing herself back into her bed, closing her eyes to sleep.

That was it. She was just tired. No big deal. When she woke, she would be back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Miss Andromeda Black," said Professor Vector. "Please explain where vanished objects go."

She sat up and said carefully, "Into non being. Which, is to say, everything."

"Well done," Professor Vector congratulated, and then launched into his full lecture about vanished objects and vanishing spells.

Her mind wandered.

"Andromeda, look," whispered Arthur, who was sitting in front of her. He leaned back with his elbows on her desk.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry about if I upset you yesterday," he whispered. "Can I talk to you after class?"

Andromeda looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"It's nothing important, I promise we won't chew you out. Molly wants to talk to you. She asked me to apologize and talk. It won't be...it'll just be a friendly conversation, I promise."

She allowed for a slight smile. "A friendly conversation with you guys is dangerous, Mr. Weasley."

"And since Arthur Weasley and Andromeda Black weren't paying attention, they can stay after class," called Professor Vector.

The Slytherins all turned, their eyes sharp. Lucius glared. She knew she was blushing and she looked down, tense with anger. Ted Tonks and Alice Prewitt, sitting together, both smothered laughs.

The class dragged, and afterwards, Arthur and Andromeda waited behind.

"You two are an unusual couple to be talking in class. Tell me. Why do you think my class is a place for your personal conversations?" demanded Professor Vector, sitting behind his desk.

Andromeda looked away. She knew her face was red and she couldn't trust herself to speak.

"I'm very sorry, Professor. I was actually discussing with Andromeda about how we should try and get along better. She doesn't like me enough to though, so it doesn't matter," Arthur replied with a shrug.

Andromeda shrugged too. "Well, Professor Vector, sir, basically, that's what it was. He said something yesterday that insulted me and he wanted to apologize."

"Were you going to accept his apology?"

Andromeda shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe."

The professor was now bug eyed. "I've never heard of anyone like you, Miss Black. You're different from your sisters. I've never heard of purebloods wanting to get along with Mr. Weasley."

She cleared her throat and stepped away. "Do you mind if we go now, Professor?"

"Not at all. You're dismissed."

She left quickly. So much for her stress going away - at Professor Vector's statement, it crashed back down upon her. She was unusual. She was different. She wasn't sure she liked it.

"Andromeda!" Arthur ran over to her. "So, I was going to say -"

Andromeda suddenly caught sight of her sister, Bellatrix walking towards her. "No, blood traitor," she said with as much loathing and distaste she could put into words. "I don't want to hear what you have to say." She whipped around and rushed away.

Bellatrix grabbed her arm and walked with her.

"What is it, Bella?" asked Andromeda, feeling awful at the shocked and almost sad look on Arthur's face.

Bellatrix shoved a first year Hufflepuff out of her way and the young girl yelped in shock. There were a couple whispers that Bella ignored, but Andromeda looked back sorrowfully at the frightened 11 year olds.

"You? Arthur Weasley? Seriously?" Bellatrix growled coldly. "These mudbloods and blood traitors need to stop bothering you. I've arranged for you to get a temporary boyfriend. Only for a couple weeks."

"Really?" Andromeda asked, trying to mask her deep disgust. "Who?"

"Evan Rosier," Bellatrix replied coolly. "Hang out with him a bit. Kiss a few times. Maybe spend the night with him."

Aghast, Andromeda cried, "NO!"

Bellatrix glared at her. "You listen, Meda. Else you want the mudbloods and blood traitors to keep groveling after you. And that would not make Papa too happy, Meda."

She knew she had to listen, though she greatly did not want to. "Bella...I don't know how to have a boyfriend. I've never had one before."

"Oh, come on! Even Narcissa has has a boyfriend before," she was glaring at her sister with a mean, cruel glare. "Now, go talk to your new boyfriend. He seems quite interested in you."

Bella gave her a hard shove in the direction of some Slytherins. Among them happened to be the person she really did not want to see. Cautiously, she walked over to Evan Rosier.

He immediately slunk his arm around her waist and slammed her body against his, pressing his lips to hers and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She began to fight, but then remembered what Bellatrix had said and just held still.

"Hey, girlfriend," he drawled. "You wanna skip class?"

"No. I'll see you at lunch," she said coolly, turning and ducking away quickly.

Arthur caught her arm as they started into the classroom and pulled her aside, hiding behind the corner and ducking into a different room. "Sorry, I was just...curious."

"You were curious?!" she hissed.

"Well, what happened with Rosier, Andromeda?" he growled.

"Why do you care?" she asked, distressed.

"Because Ted was just yelling at me for no apparent reason at all!" Arthur hissed, struggling to lower his voice.

Andromeda froze. "Why was Ted yelling at you?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Arthur," Andromeda asked quietly. "Why was Ted yelling?"

He threw up his arms in anger. "I don't know, honestly, Andromeda. He's been acting strange lately. So've you. I've never talked to you in my life, neither has Molly, and now they all want to talk to you!"

"Not in front of Slytherins. If you want to talk to me, you won't do like you did in class and in the hallway, or my sisters will kill me and dance on my grave. So stop talking to me, tell Ted to stop getting you to talk to me, and if you want to talk, we can figure out something later!" she said, her voice raising. She turned and stormed away.

She walked into the classroom, a few minutes late. Everyone gawked at her as she slammed her stuff against her desk and sat down, sure her face was red with embarrassment and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As they walked out of class, Andromeda reluctantly agreed to duck into the empty classroom to speak with Molly.

"Hey," Molly said finally, sitting down on a desk. "I'm sorry about Arthur."

"Don't be. He can't help the way he is. All Gryffindor boys are like that."

Molly looked up with her sharp and accusing blue eyes. "Does that make Slytherin boys better?"

Andromeda thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Not by any means. Slytherin boys are cold, and mean, and harsh, and they are always so used to getting their own ways."

Molly seemed unsatisfied with this answer. "Why do you have a Slytherin boyfriend?"

Andromeda walked to the door, unwilling to continue this conversation. "Because," she said venomously. "Like everything I'm forced to do, it's part of being a Black."

"But, you're not -" Molly's voice stopped her from leaving and she turned to look at the other girl. She was watching her, her hands outspread a little as if to show she didn't mean any harm by her statement. "But you're different, Andromeda. You're nicer than your sisters, that's a good thing! Maybe -"

"No, it is not," Andromeda said, with a voice that betrayed too much emotion. "That's just me, being the weak one."

She turned and stormed away, determined to never again speak to those in the compartment. She walked quickly into the Great Hall and nearly sprinted over to the Slytherin table.

With her chest tightening with the want to be away from the Slytherins, she knew she also shouldn't go away. Evan Rosier saw her and motioned her over. Although she was disinclined to, she did anyway.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she had to fight her urge to run away from him.

"Hello," greeted some of the Slytherins.

"I don't think she's met you all," Evan said, kissing her cheek. "This is my new girlfriend, Andromeda Black."

Andromeda glared.

"Severus Snape," said a second year with ruffled black hair.

Lucius Malfoy glared back at her. "We've already met."

"Yeah. You're my sister's -" She paused before she could say something she would regret later. "Boyfriend."

Malfoy glared at her again. "I heard you are closely affiliated with blood traitors and mudbloods, Andromeda Black."

She felt frightened and hid it behind the sneer and scowl that she barely managed to pull up. "Blood traitors? Mudbloods? Are you kidding me? They don't even belong here, why would I affiliate myself with them?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I've never trusted you?" asked Lucius Malfoy with his awful smirk. He leaned close to her, touching her waist.

She scrambled backwards and fell on the floor. Rubbing her back and wincing slightly, she backed up quickly.

"Come on, Andromeda. Lucius is my friend," Evan Rosier said calmly.

Andromeda stood up, scowling resentfully. "Oh? Well, I'm a proper and obedient daughter of Cygnus Black, and that duty comes before being a people pleaser for a dull boyfriend."

"DULL?!" shouted many voices at once.

"Dull!" she shouted back, spinning on her heel and rushing away. She abandoned the Great Hall and rushed up as many flights of stairs as she could before resting against a wall.

One of the portraits, an old lady, asked, "Why, what are you running from?"

"Idiots," she replied coldly. "Ones that think I'll bend every which way to please their friends."

"I thought the Slytherins were your friends, Miss Black."

Andromeda walked to the window, sighing. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Neither do I," said a new voice cheerfully.

Andromeda whirled around, only to see Ted Tonks. She almost smiled, but managed to hide it behind a scowl.

"You know, scowling does nothing for your appearance," he said, smiling. "But you don't need help looking beautiful."

Andromeda found herself almost speechless. "Well, Ted Tonks, have you come here to bug me or what?"

"I was actually going to ask, what was that all about? I mean, in the Great Hall. And I brought you lunch." He handed her a bowl of soup.

With a sigh, she started sipping the soup. "I suppose," she said between sips. "well...Lucius Malfoy was being plain rude. I suppose I shouldn't've raised my voice, Narcissa will upset with me. But I'm not here for everyone's pleasure, you know? I hate it when Bella tries to set me up with anyone, normally it doesn't work, but I want someone someday to appreciate me for me, and not for, well...you know."

"Yeah. I know." He was silent now, standing next to her at the window.

She couldn't believe she had just opened up part of her life to the boy, so she quickly returned to indulging herself in the wonderful soup and casting her gaze across the Hogwarts ground that could be glimpsed from the window.

"I must admit, Andromeda Black," Ted Tonks said slowly. "You're the most contradictory, confusing and confused, and strange person I've ever met. First you hate mudbloods. Then you hang out with the likes of me. Why?"

She set the bowl down on the window sill. "I really don't know." Her voice was so soft and frightened that she barely heard it herself. It could be just a quiet thought, floating among the sounds of the air. She cast her gaze to him, her scared and guarded eyes allowing emotion only this one time. "My life is a mess. I am confused."

Andromeda picked the bowl up and started to walk away. Ted touched her arm, holding her wrist. She looked at him quickly.

"Let me take the bowl. I brought it up here," he offered.

She released it into his hands and whispered a quick, "Thank you" before hurrying down the hall.

"Miss Black is fraternizing with muggles!" whispered a portrait near her.

Choosing with difficulty to ignore the portrait, she quickly started running down the hallway, as if running would help her escape the problem that escalated from simply sitting in a compartment with five people that had managed to change her life and stress her out in less than a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Bellatrix swept into the common rooms and rushed to Andromeda's couch, sitting next to her. Her rage was reflected in her eyes; she was too angry to even glare. "You broke up with Evan Rosier?" she demanded.

"Yes!" Andromeda hissed back. "He expected me to be a people pleaser and I will not do that for anyone! If I'm going to have a boyfriend, he'd better respect me."

"Oh come on, Andromeda," Bella said, disgusted. "That's so pathetic, no one needs that."

"I do," insisted Andromeda. "It may be fine for you because Rodolphus and you always both manage to get your way, and maybe it's fine for Narcissa to be Lucius's pet, but I want someone to be my equal and my friend if he's going to be a boyfriend."

Bellatrix glared now. Her anger mounted. "EQUAL? FRIEND? Who cares, Meda?! No one has time for that, you know, nobody cares about being an equal or a friend."

"I do care, Bella," Andromeda said softly. "I don't know why it matters, but it does."

"You'd better marry a pureblood," growled Bella dubiously. "Else you two won't be equals."

"Of course, Bella. You already knew that I would."

Bellatrix gave her a doubtful look. "I've heard rumors, Andromeda. About you and mudbloods consorting."

Andromeda forced a sarcastic laugh. "Come on, Bella, I thought you'd know better. Jealous rumors made up by jealous people. Come on, I hate being around mudbloods. They're such idiots."

Bellatrix gave her another long look, but she decided that for now her sister was trustworthy. She stood up and hooked her arms around Rodolphus, and Andromeda looked away as the long snogging session started.

A second year came over to sit next to her next, watching her with cautious eyes. His black hair fell in his eyes, dark brown eyes that were round and rich as chocolate. He was quite a strange sight, but definitely a unique kid.

"Severus Snape, right?" Andromeda asked with a sigh, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah." The boy stared at her. "You're one strange person, Andromeda Black. I've never seen any girl leave Rosier like that."

"I'm not in the mood for explanations, lectures, opinions, or anything like that, so say what you want to say and hope I don't explode," Andromeda advised.

The kid started to smile a little. "I really wasn't going to say anything. My next advice: be careful. No one seems to be planning on a congratulatory party for you; rather, a funeral."

"I should've figured. Thanks for the warning, kid." She stood up and stretched. "Good night."

Andromeda walked upstairs quietly, not bothering to make any sort of conversation among her roommates and lying down in her bed, examining her day.

Somehow, as she examined the course of her day, it all seemed to center around Ted Tonks. Her mind constantly flashed to when she had spoken to him, where, and why. He had told her that she was beautiful, even with a scowl on her face. That makes three nice things he's said/done for her.

1. He called her beautiful.  
2. He had brought her a chocolate frog on the train.  
3. He brought her soup, walking up all seven floors, because he knew she had skipped lunch judging from the events in the Great Hall.

These kindnesses completely baffled her. No one was so nice to her, at home, at school, or otherwise. She always had to do things for herself; go ask the house elves for soup, go buy her own chocolate frog, convince herself that she was beautiful when she looked in the mirror. Rather, she convinced herself she was fine with not being beautiful.

But he said she was beautiful. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, but when he said she was beautiful, she believed him. Despite him being a mud - no, a muggle - he was a person that she liked and trusted immediately.

"I can't," she murmured to herself. She couldn't like or trust him. She had to hate him.

But she couldn't. Her heart could only tie itself in knots when she saw him, and her chest could fill with that compelling feeling to smile. Everyone else could think she hated him. But she knew she didn't.

Satisfied with this conclusion, Andromeda allowed herself to drift to sleep, only to be awoken early in the morning for her next school day.

**One thing to realize here, that Andromeda hasn't, is a quote that says "The longer you hide your feelings for someone, the more you fall in love with them." **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Meda?" asked her little sister.

Andromeda turned to look at her sister. Narcissa wasn't looking at her though; her gaze was fixed on the boys in the distance, the Slytherin boys, involving Lucius, Severus, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Are you in love?"

Andromeda nearly choked on the question, surprised. Immediately her mind flashed to Ted Tonks. No - she wasn't in love with him, she simply couldn't be.

"No," Andromeda replied a little too quickly and a little too brusquely. "Why?"

Narcissa turned to look at her and start to grin. "Oh come on, Andromeda. You can't hide it from anyone. You're starting to turn red. You're in love. Who's the boy?"

"I'm not in love," Andromeda snapped, her face flaming.

"Okay, okay."

She sighed and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Straighten up, Andromeda. Blacks aren't allowed to slouch. Plus, Lucius and his friends are coming," advised Narcissa, prodding her sister in the side.

Andromeda sat up, rolling her eyes. "Why did you ask the love question?"

"Because Bellatrix asked me who you're interested in. She says you are rarely interested in anybody, but she thinks you are now. Not only that...I was just wondering...what do you do when you're in love? I think I am, but I...I'm just confused. I guess."

Andromeda sighed again, sitting up as straight as she could. "I suppose you tell him you love him. Then hope he isn't totally disgusted with you. Considering you are brave enough to admit it to him."

The look on Narcissa's face made Andromeda worried she had frightened her and talked a little too harshly. She immediately reiterated, saying, "Of course, your man probably loves you back."

"Oh. Does your man not love you back?" Narcissa asked, looking innocently worried.

Andromeda managed a weak smile. Maybe now her sisters wouldn't bother her - they would merely think that the boy didn't like her back. "No. He's...he's not interested."

"I'm sorry, Meda."

Lucius swept over and offered Narcissa his arm. "May I escort you inside?"

Severus swept next to Andromeda as a sign of being polite, offering her an elbow. He was a gentleman, very much so. Surprisingly kind.

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Alright. See you," Narcissa stood up and walked with Lucius, suddenly smiling with a breezy lightness she hadn't had before. Her eyes were glowing.

Andromeda chuckled a little. Narcissa obviously loved Lucius, who, despite his annoying and rude arrogance, loved her back. She was soon abandoned on her lone bench, gazing out at the cold Hogwarts grounds, drawing her cloak tightly around her. She was alone, the way she liked it.

Until a cheerful voice chirped, "What a lovely conversation. Really. Sisters." Arthur Weasley swung over next to her and sat with her.  
Molly soon followed, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Leave her alone, Arthur. How are you today, Andromeda?"

"I'm fine," she said, a little too quickly.

Arthur grinned at her impishly and said sweetly, "I can tell you're not. Tell me about your problems, gorgeous."

"Arthur!" exclaimed Molly.

"I thought girls liked it when boys did that," frowned Arthur, glancing up to the standing witch.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Arthur, really."

Arthur leaned closer to Andromeda and whispered, "She likes to say my name."

Andromeda smiled a little. "And why doesn't that surprise me?"

Molly blushed. Arthur took her hands and tugged her to his lap and settled his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, Meda," apologized Arthur. "Our other friends don't let us have our displays of affection very often, but you just take everything in stride."

Andromeda shrugged. "I suppose. Maybe they're just jealous."

"Yeah, Ted's probably just upset for the same reason you are about your love life. Your man doesn't love you back?" asked Arthur.

Andromeda shrugged again, frowning and looking away, allowing herself to slouch. "I suppose. There's just too many requirements...my sisters have to approve, my parents must, the rest of the school, the stupid family rules...just can't do much for myself. Maybe he would love me. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to both leave my family and fall in love. All secretly."

Molly touched Andromeda's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, Andromeda. I know you don't want to disobey your parents, but what about yourself? They never let you be your own person. At least try to be yourself, and maybe yourself will love that person still. Is he pureblood?"

Andromeda slowly shook her head. "I have never loved a muggle before. In fact, I have never loved before."

"Not many of us have, truly."

Arthur said softly, "We know someone who loves you though, Andromeda."

Molly covered his mouth with her hand. "Arthur, that's secret."

Andromeda shrugged, somewhat miserably. "It doesn't matter anymore, Molly. I'm just tired, I guess."

"You want to hang out with us at Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can help you sneak into the forest and we'll bring the butterbeers and no one will find you. Promise," offered Arthur, after gently moving and kissing Molly's hand.

"That would be lovely. I think I'm going to go get dinner and go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow," Andromeda stood up, saying goodbye to Molly and disappearing inside.

"It must be hard," Molly said softly. "To not have your parents approval over doing the right thing."

"It's not right to them. What they think is right and what we know is right are two different things, doll."

She turned and kissed him, holding his face. He tightened his arms around her, tucking her into his embrace. They remained outside for several minutes until Molly started to shiver.

"Come on, love. You're shivering. Let's go inside," Arthur said softly and tenderly.

They walked inside quietly, and instantly, Frank, Alice, and Ted were surrounding them.

"Where were you two?" asked Alice suspiciously.

"Honestly, Alice," Molly said, smiling a little. "You are so distrusting of us, when you and Frank have been together much longer."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you want us to be anymore obvious, I could snog her right here. You know. I wouldn't mind that."

"No, we don't need that image," muttered Ted grumpily.

"He's upset," Alice said, grinning. "Andromeda wasn't at dinner."

"Speaking of our quiet friend," Arthur said in a whisper. "We're hanging out with her tomorrow at Hogsmeade. We saw her at the bench we were at outside."

"Alice, she's so distressed," Molly said, with a sigh.

Alice frowned. "Why, on earth? She's doing so well!"

Arthur interrupted, "She's in love with someone. A muggle. She's scared to love him back."

"She's in love?" asked Ted, looking deflated.

Molly and Alice exchanged looks, both suppressing smiles. "Ted, don't look so upset," Alice said gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Andromeda walked silently along the trails near Hogsmeade. She never really engaged with what her friends did here, always walking along the trails nearby, wandering and exploring.

Suddenly, a mischievous voice could be heard. "Well, it's the one and only, gorgeous Andromeda Black."

She immediately pierced Arthur Weasley with a glare. "Are you really so insistent upon being annoying?"

He laughed. "Well, I could always tell you about my new discovery on muggle habits - did you know that they have this thing called elektriseety?"

Confused and scowling at him, she moved her gaze to the rest of the group. Molly had her arm linked through Arthur's, Alice was standing on Frank's toes nearby, and Ted, awkwardly third wheeled, stood off near a tree. Upon catching her gaze, Ted grinned at her. She smiled back timidly, feeling her insides curl up with a pleasant feeling.

"Do you normally hang out and wander by yourself?" asked Alice, innocently curious.

Andromeda shrugged, and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do, often. I don't prefer being around people."

"Gasp!" exclaimed Arthur. "The Slytherin Princess does not prefer to be around her people!"

And Molly elbowed him, and Andromeda wondered why. She supposed it could have been that the statement was a little offensive, but instead, she laughed. At this, Arthur and Ted chuckled as well, Arthur rubbing his ribs from where Molly had elbowed him.

"Would you like to join our picnic?" asked Alice with a friendly smile.

"Sure. But if you breathe a word about me having a picnic with muggles and blood traitors to anyone, I'll hex every one of you."

"Yes, and you're not violent at all," Frank said, sitting down criss cross on the blanket.

"I can see it," chuckled Ted. "You absolutely emanate warm fuzziness. It oozes from you, can't you feel it?"

Alice rolled her eyes and flopped into Frank's lap.

"I must ask," Andromeda said. "Do you always invite a few extra people to be third wheels to your lovey dovey-ness?"

Alice blushed, and immediately engaged herself in eating a large sandwich, which she ended up sharing with Frank. Arthur and Ted burst out laughing at the embarrassed look on Frank's face.

"So, are all purebloods like you? Or are you just acting strange for a pureblood?" asked Arthur, sitting down and fixing her a gaze of interrogation.

She chuckled. "Well, Weasley, according to most people, I'm not normal." She was aware that the way she said that was a little bitter and cold, so she encouraged herself to relax the glare in her eyes.

"I think you're - " Ted hesitated, and she realized he was staring. At her. He gulped and finished his statement, "A lot like your sisters, just much, much more likable than they are."

"So do you hate Ted then? Since you're not a normal pureblood," Arthur continued his interrogation. Molly sent him a warning look, and Alice took a huge bite of a sandwich.

"I, uh, well, hate is a strong word," Andromeda replied.

"Well, then, what do you think of him?"

She stared quietly at the sandwich Alice had offered her and took a testing bite. "Well...he's loud, strangely considerate, kind, intelligent, a definite muggle, very odd, kind of strange."

Ted made an indignant noise of disagreement.

"Well, we can sure see that our dear Andromeda is full of compliments towards our Ted," Arthur said sarcastically.

She knew the comment wasn't supposed to be harmful, but it stung. She stood up, the remembrance of Ted's kindness towards her surfacing. Maybe since he was so nice, she should be nice back. The consideration her words could have upset him hurt. Awkwardly, she took a few steps away.

"I think, I think I should be going," she said, as an overwhelming feeling made her head ache. Just looking at Ted - seeing his kind blue eyes, his automatic smile, the way he managed to unravel the secrets of her heart. It wasn't fair - nobody had control over her like that. But somehow, this strange mudblood - no, muggle - had managed it quite well.

Molly stood now and stood next to her. "Arthur didn't mean anything rude by that, I promise. I just think he means it's rare to get a compliment from you. Hey, that's not a bad thing."

She shrugged and narrowed her eyes into a glare.

Ted called, "Hey, Andromeda, you look lovely today, even in a glare."

And for extra measure, she glared at him again before storming off. And then, she could hear Arthur and Frank guffawing with laughter. So instead of leaving completely, she walked a few feet behind some trees with low branches that offered excellent cover and allowed her to listen in.

"Ted thinks Andromeda is pretty," chortled Frank. "Pretty, pretty, pretty."

"You guys sound like girls," snapped Ted, blushing a little.

"Ted, on the off chance she falls in love with you, if you break her heart, I'll kill you. Multiple times," growled Molly, and Andromeda glowed at her protectiveness and made a vow to be more protective towards this girl. "And Arthur, if you dare interrogate her ever again, I'll hex you. We're supposed to be friends, not persecutors. When you invited her here, it was a kind gesture. Now she won't want to be around us. We may have blown our chance of friendship with her."

At this, Ted looked down, sad.

Frank and Arthur burst into laughter again, pointing at Ted. "He's sad! Oooh! Ted and Andromeda, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Andromeda, despite not being involved in the conversation, felt her face heat with a blush.

"Just because I like a girl, doesn't mean you need to holler it to the whole world. Now, shut up before someone civilized hears you," growled Ted.

Dazed, surprised, and gleeful, Andromeda started for Hogsmeade. She tentatively considered the absurd idea that Ted - that wonderful, strange, kind mudblood - could ever fall in love with someone like her. He admitted it - aloud - to his friends! She spun in a happy circle, a silly smile plastered across her face.

Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root, and someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Careful," advised Amos Diggory. "You almost got hurt."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Oh, ho ho!" he said, grinning. "I didn't know Andromeda Black smiled."

"Ah, rarely around people at school. But this isn't school, and I'm not with boring people, and I had a wonderful walk!"

AND, Ted likes me! He likes me, TED TONKS likes ME!

She cheerfully skipped down the street of Hogsmeade, this thought repeating itself multiple times in her head. And for that moment, she allowed herself to completely forget he was a muggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Andromeda gazed at her watch quietly, wondering briefly whether to finish her homework here in the library or up in her commons. The library was mostly empty, excepting herself and the librarian, who was sitting behind her desk.

"Well, hello, there," said a boy with a wonderful grin.

She fought not to smile at him, but the glare in her eyes was much more gentle and relaxed than before. "What are you doing here, mud- mug- Tonks?"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "I came here to hide behind a book shelf and spy on Arthur and Molly. I was going to surprise them. They thought they were being sneaky, but I overheard them."

"You are such a - " she broke off and couldn't say anything.

He winked at her. "Mudblood? Muggle? Idiot?"

"I, uh, I never meant to call you a mudblood, Tonks. I'm..."

Now he looked even more amused, which did nothing for her squirming stomach. She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you trying to apologize to me? Is the gorgeous Andromeda Black trying to apologize to me, for calling me a mudblood?"

She smiled and shrugged shyly. "Ted, I have to admit something."

"Oh? Now, what is it?" he asked, with a warm smile.

"I...I, uh -"

"Andromeda!" a loud shrilly voice cut through her sentence, and eyes wide, she shot up from her seat behind the book shelf and nervously motioning Ted to stay hidden behind it. Her sister, Narcissa, glared at her with her gorgeous blue eyes. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Bella wants to see you."

Andromeda's heart dropped. "About what?"

"She's found you a new boyfriend."

Immediate denial rose up in her. "Cissa, I told you I'm in love. I'm not interested in having a boyfriend."

"Bella thinks you need a pureblood boyfriend, and lots of boys like you. Rodolphus's brother, Rabastan, will be taking you out next week," stated Narcissa.

Andromeda sighed, looking away from Narcissa. "Alright, Cissa. Go on. Tell Bella I'll listen."

Narcissa looked sorry. "Meda, I really do not want to make you date him. He's dangerous, Meda. I'm worried he'll force you into something, or you'll lose everything to him."

"Don't worry about me," Andromeda said glumly. "I just wish that the boy I do love, loved me back."

She had almost forgotten Ted's presence when Narcissa walked away and Andromeda had curled back to the ground. The doors of the library swung closed. She refused to look at Ted, until his hand gently touched her cheek.

She looked up to him in surprise, and he started to drop his hand, but she reached up and held it to her face as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Meda," Ted murmured when her tears touched his fingers. He started to rub the wet from her face. "What is wrong?"

And his questions, his gentle probing, just caused her to sob even more, trembling with her tears, crying because she was ashamed to be upset, because she had to date a pureblood that just wanted to take advantage of her, crying because she feared this kind muggle would never take her, crying because she was scared, and because she desperately wanted to leave her family but didn't know how.

She slowly reached up and touched his face too, shyly. His arm curled around her waist, and she leaned forward and he did too.

"Ted, I heard you guys talking about me after I left you guys in the forest," she whispered.

Ted replied softly, "You did? What...what do you think? About what you heard?"

The space between their lips was disappearing. "I think that...I don't want Rabastan to be my boyfriend."

He spread his hand over her cheek, and she could feel his breath against her lips, she could feel him breathing against her.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Good," came his simple reply. For it was then that his lips touched hers, and she reacted with fervor, twisting into his embrace to make sure she felt every part of his kiss.

It was gentle, and sensitive, and warm, the kiss spreading through her lips and into her mouth, igniting a light in her chest and causing her to passionately kiss him back. It wasn't like anything she had experienced before - all other kisses she had experienced were rough, sloppy, demanding. His were soft, unassuming, loving.

When they parted, she refused to move very far from him. She curled into his lap, her nose barely an inch from his.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

And then they were kissing, and she wouldn't let him go. Luckily for her, he wouldn't let her go either. He curled his arms around her waist to tuck her into his embrace and hold her lips to his.

When they broke apart, he nuzzled her neck, causing her to moan with delight. Her insides squirmed just briefly with the deep reminder that she was being pleased with a mudblood - but he was a mudblood she desperately wanted to keep pleasing her.

"Ted?"

"Mm?"

She felt his lips touch her neck and she felt a pleasant flutter of her stomach. "Why do you like me so much? I'm really an awful person."

She felt him chuckle, his chest moving with his deep breathing. "Andromeda, you are absolutely perfect. Haven't you ever seen it? You look at muggles differently than Bellatrix and Narcissa do. They look upon us with absolute contempt and hatred and loathing, and they know and act like they are better than us. You...you are kinder. You don't yell so much. You are mean when you're around other Slytherins, but it's not within you to be deliberately mean no matter who you're around."

Ted gently touched her hair, moving it away from her face. "I've always noticed. I don't think you always noticed me though. The more you did with us, the more I noticed. When you argued with me in the compartment, when you healed my face, I absolutely knew for sure."

"Ted, my sisters don't bother to get to know the names of muggles. I've tried to forget names so I don't seem different, because I've always been different, but I've always remembered yours. I know I'm not supposed to, but I've always remembered yours."

Now, Ted was grinning. "You are different. You're also more beautiful, and more kind, and more wonderful." His fingers tenderly hooked under her chin and he kissed her again.

The distant library light flickered off, and the doors shut.

Andromeda moved away from him quickly. "Ted, we're locked in here!" she whispered.

"Don't be upset," he replied, amused. "It's not locked from the inside, we'll be able to get out. It's only locked from the outside to prevent people from getting in. So, if you'd like to stay with me?" He winked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Arthur linked his arm through Molly's and muttered the spell to open the library door so they could sneak in.

"Arthur, you are brilliant," she said, grinning.

"I know," he replied, gazing at her happily.

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Come on."

And they walked quietly among the bookshelves, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Andromeda," they could hear Ted saying.

Arthur forged ahead, standing silently next to a book shelf. To their shock, Ted was holding the one and only, Andromeda Black, in his arms, nuzzling her neck. Molly stared, her mouth popping open in surprise.

Andromeda turned and kissed him, and when they pulled away, her eyes pierced straight into Molly's. At first, she looked less than enthused, but slowly, she started to smile. She nudged Ted gently.

"Ted," she said, calmly. "We've gathered an audience."

Ted looked up quickly, gazing at Arthur and Molly and hastily deposited Andromeda from his arms to the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed," chuckled Molly. "We already saw the kiss and everything."

"You two - " Ted stuttered. "Already saw? Saw...us? We, uh..."

"You two are dating now, right?" Arthur demanded.

Andromeda hooked her finger under Ted's chin before he could say anything, and kissed him soundly. "Well, Arthur, if he thinks he can just kiss me randomly just because, he's got a whole other thing coming to him. Nobody controls me like that."

Ted started to grin. "Arthur, Molly, meet my girlfriend."

Molly was frowning, narrowing her eyes into a glare. "Did you think you were going to keep this a secret?" she demanded.

Andromeda didn't say anything for a long time, but her sullen expression answered for her. When she finally did answer, she murmured, "Yes, Molly. Only because, I'm not supposed to even be near a muggle, let alone fall in love with one."

And she started to pull herself up until she was standing, and Ted stood too. He opened his arms and pulled her gently into a hug, holding her and rubbing his hand against her back comfortingly.

"We won't tell anyone," said Molly softly.

She just sighed, not knowing what to say. She didn't know what to do, either; if her parents found out, she would be disinherited and disowned. And yet, when she looked into Ted's warm eyes, she found she didn't care as much.

"Are you sure you want to date me?" the question burst from her mouth so quickly that even she was surprised.

He chuckled. "Never been more sure."

"I'm going to be really difficult, and you won't be able to touch me or talk to me around other people, if Bella finds out, she'll probably kill you, and...well, I just don't know if you'll consider to find me...worth it."

Ted looked at her, raising his eyebrows. He lifted her chin slightly and kissed her, encouraging his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back, curling her arms around his neck. She shivered a little when her tongue found his, a rush of pleasure hitting her and taking her breath away.

"Yes," he murmured, grinning mischievously. "I'd say you're worth it."

"I won't be able to talk to you at all in front of anyone," she warned.

"That's okay. They don't have to know."

Remembering what Narcissa had just told her, she added slowly, "And Bella's going to force me into another Slytherin boyfriend."

"I'll be near. I promise I'll interrupt and 'embarrass' you if I get the feeling the situation is dangerous." He gently stroked her hair. "We'll make this work."

She sighed deeply. "Okay. You're right."

Ted smiled at her encouragingly, holding her around her waist.

"Oh, no, it's started," gasped Molly melodramatically. "Arthur, they're already with the constant touching! Ah! Oh, they're going to be like Frank and Alice."

Arthur chuckled and kissed Molly's cheek. "Don't worry about it, love. Ted, are you two going to be doing anything? Because if we're interrupting, we can leave."

"Nah, I think Andromeda and I can go for a walk as is," Ted replied.

Arthur gazed at him seriously. "Ted, be aware of the Slytherins. The future Death Eaters. They'll be out at this time, probably avoiding you guys, but if they see you two...I hate to imagine the rumors that would follow."

Ted nodded, appreciative of his concern. "Okay, we'll be careful. You two...don't be...troublemakers." He winked at Molly and with his arm around Andromeda, they walked out.

"Molly," Andromeda said, smiling back at her. "Thanks."

The red haired girl smiled at her and nodded. "I'm glad you didn't give up on the silly boy. You two are very special to each other."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Andromeda had never had a boyfriend she actually liked. She stared dreamily at the back of Ted's head during her Transfiguration. For the first time in her life, her notes lie untouched under her hands.

She was busy listing all of Ted's good points in her head, when the bell rang, causing her to jump in surprise. She blushed, realizing her notes were nonexistent. The student professor announced the homework for that week so she quickly scribbled that down before standing and pulling up her bag over her shoulder.

She brushed past Ted, who obnoxiously yelled, "Eek! The pureblood touched me!"

She turned and glared at him, and had to force her anger when his cheerful smile almost made her smile back. "You should feel lucky. Purebloods normally won't come so close to mudbloods for fear of being too close to scum.". Her voice was beyond cold, it was as hateful as she could muster.

Andromeda hated being mean to him, but each time she said something rude to her boyfriend, he would grin and laugh. On most days, she would continue her rant, but today, she was too tired and miserable over having to keep up this pretense, so she turned and rushed from the scene.

When it was just Ted, Molly, and Arthur left back in the room with the professor, Molly turned and glared at Ted. "Ted, don't provoke Ana. You know she hates being mean to you but you force her hand every single day."

Arthur looked around to be sure they were alone. "Molly, be careful not to talk of her too loudly."

"Sorry, Molly. I just want to talk to her in some way every day, but I don't get to see her much at all. And that Lestrange is all over her, and it makes me insanely jealous. Every day, Molly. Every single day," Ted spoke bitterly, his usual smile not present.

"Ted, she warned you when you two started dating," Molly replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

Ted nodded wearily.

"Are you going to see her tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. You know, I haven't been able to speak to her, just you know, like normal people do, in over a week and a half."

Molly started out of the room and she turned to look at the two boys. "You think it's just driving you crazy? Girls are the emotional ones; I talked to her yesterday. I'm worried she's seriously contemplating killing her sisters so she can be with you every day."

Molly spoke slightly jokingly, but her tone implied that Andromeda was growing as desperate as Ted. Molly turned and left the room.

Arthur and Ted exchanged looks.

Arthur started to grin teasingly. "This was easier before you got yourself a girlfriend."

In reply, Ted punched his shoulder and then they were both laughing, heading out towards the Great Hall for some dinner.

Andromeda quickly ate her small portion of dinner and rushed out of the Hall. Arthur and Ted were outside, heading in. She smiled cautiously at Ted, and felt herself glow when he smiled back.

"Hello, Andromeda," said another voice.

Andromeda turned quickly, disguising her smile at Ted. She felt her spirits lower when she saw Rabastan Lestrange. "Hi, Rabastan."

"Andy, we should do something fun tonight," Rabastan said cheerfully.

Andromeda shook her head. "You know I don't like being out at night."

"Andromeda, you don't like doing anything. Do you know how boring it gets? Being with you is boring."

She swallowed her hurt at the insult - she didn't know why his insult hurt, but it did. "Hush, Rabastan. We will not have this conversation in front of blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Well, we are."

"Okay. Fine. I understand you feel like you're not having enough 'fun' in this relationship. I know I'm the most boring Black sister. So I'll make it easier on you. I'm not interested in keeping this relationship on. I'm breaking up with you."

With that said, Andromeda turned and walked away.

Rabastan shouted after her, "You'll regret embarrassing me, Andromeda."

She waved her hand back at him and rushed off.

Ted grinned at Arthur, walking quickly into the Great Hall to avoid getting yelled at or targeted by the angry pureblood. He grinned happily at Arthur, and Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"I think that Miss Black needs a new boyfriend," Arthur said.

"I volunteer!" Ted announced.

Frank had caught up with them by then. "I'm sure Ted is volunteering for a ver noble and just cause."

"Why yes, I am!" Ted proudly replied.

They sat to lunch. "Nah, Frank. He's just volunteering to be the boyfriend of Andromeda Black."

"Aw, Ted, do you miss her?"

Ted sighed, his eyes having a faraway look. "I'd kiss her now, in front of everyone, if it didn't hurt her. It hurts her to consider leaving her family, so I can't ask her to."

"So what are you going to do?" snapped Molly. "Sneak behind everyone's backs the rest of your lives? Be her secret boyfriend? Do you both really think that will work? She just needs to do what Arthur's mum did."

"Molly, she doesn't know what to do," Ted replied awkwardly. "She has been different her whole life. Everywhere she goes. You realize that, don't you? She's different when she's with her own family even. They treat her differently. Even we do sometimes, without realizing it. She just wants to be normal, but she isn't, because she's perfect."

Alice giggled. "Ted, what I think you mean, is that no one treats her quite right. And that's what led her to you. You know how to treat people nicely."

Ted thought about what Alice said for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nope. I mean she's absolutely and wonderfully perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Andromeda peered out the window of the Astronomy Tower, the place no one ever went, especially at night. The grounds were stunningly beautiful, moonlight of the full moon pouring down.

"Andromeda."

She turned to see Ted. Her mouth formed a small smile and she inched over to him, her eyes light. "Hey."

He grinned and walked up to her, placing his arms around her waist. "How is my pretty lady today?"

She sighed and turned her face into his chest. "Ted, I...I..."

"Meda, I understand you can't talk to me during the day."

He heard her utter a faint whimper.

"It's okay, I promise."

Andromeda shook her head. "Ted, I'm sorry."

"I know, love. It's okay.

He felt her shudder, and knew that she was crying. "How's it okay?" she whimpered. "How can you say it's okay when all of this is happening? I'm not allowed to look at you or talk to you unless it's a hateful insult. I hate it, Ted, I hate it!"

Ted rocked her back and forth, wanting her to be happy. He briefly remembered what Molly said about girls being emotional. "Andromeda, are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yes."

"I'll be at Arthur's. Is there any way you think, you could come see us? I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't say a word about you,and only friends will be there. Please, Meda?"

She placed her head in his shoulder. "Yeah...yeah, I could find a way to come spend the day with you. I've always been antisocial so that's how my parents will brush it off. It could work.". She paused, then whispered, "What if Cedrella doesn't like me?"

"Cedrella...you mean Arthur's mum? How do you know Mrs. Weasley? And why wouldn't she like you? You're so beautiful and wonderful and perfect."

She felt herself blush and buried her face against his chest. "Heh...oh, Cedrella is my papa's sister. She was disowned back when she got pregnant with her first son and announced her marriage by eloping with...Septimus Weasley, yes, I think that's his name."

"So she's your aunt."

Andromeda gasped. "Oh no, Ted, no, no, no. She was disowned. She is not my aunt. I'm not even allowed to speak of her."

Ted looked down at her, frowning in amusement. "Meda, that is a habit we'll have to break you of."

She frowned back, confused. "What?"

Instead of answering, he lowered his head and kissed her. She slithered her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

She murmured, "What? What habit?" impatiently, trying to get him to answer her question.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment, Meda," he pouted. "I mean your unfortunate habit of shunning the nonbeliever, as it were."

Andromeda mocked gasped. "Theodore Tonks, I do not shun people!"

"No, you most definitely do not," Ted replied, with a slight smile. He held her around her waist. "It's not like you purebloods shun muggles or anything."

She glared, but found herself starting to smile back at his warm, friendly grin. The shy pit in her stomach started to whirlpool again - what most of the boy crazy giggly girls called having butterflies. She started to wonder how he managed to make her have butterflies inher stomach so easily.

He said something, but she didn't catch it as she was focusing on the butterflies in her stomach. "What?" she asked.

He smiled and repeated, "Meda, school gets out for winter tomorrow."

How he mentioned to change the subject so easily never ceased to surprise her. "Ted, I know."

He kissed her forehead. "Then we can find a way to be together every day."

She smiled at this cheerful optimism. "Yes, Ted. And I'll kiss you every day and we'll drive everyone crazy."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I wasn't aware you knew how to drive people crazy," he replied, amused.

Andromeda answered softly, "I drive my family crazy regularly."

Ted kissed her nose, rubbing her back absentmindedly. "Meda dear, how do you drive them crazy?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy his gentle touch. "I, uh, I'm disrespectful, I don't mind my tongue, I'm antisocial, I have terrible manners, I'm clumsy, and they prefer Narcissa or Bella. Bella is funny, and Cissa is witty. I'm just...I'm just me."

He looked at her for a long time, furrowing his eyebrows as he frowned at her. He reached up his hand to brush some hair behind her ear. "You're not just you, love. You're gorgeous, too gorgeous really, and you are so much prettier than your sisters, and you are smart, and sweet, and perfect."

"You always use that word, Ted. Perfect. I'm not perfect, you know that?"

He chuckled, and that made her smile. "You're perfect to me, my lovely Meda dear."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Andromeda easily fell into the routine of being home. Her father left early in the morning for work, her mother started planning who to have over for afternoon tea, Bella immediately escaped upstairs with her boyfriend, and Narcissa quickly took to helping her mother.

"Mother, do you think I could, uh, go out today?" Andromeda asked timidly.

Her mother obtained a scowl. "You are beginning to sound like Bella. Bella always wants to leave. But you know what happens while she's gone?"

Andromeda started a whole list: Bella finds boys, she gets drunk, they do what they do, Bella is gone until next day, Bella comes home.

"She is the absolute epitome of how a Black daughter should be!"

Well, her mom sure didn't know what Bellatrix was up to.

Druella Black fixed her daughter with a dark glare. "And you either stay out of society, or you behave very well in society, is that clear? You will not disgrace us in any way, shape or form while you are out, got it?"

"Yes, Mother. Of course, Mother," Andromeda replied softly.

"Make sure you look perfect before you leave."

Andromeda quickly walked upstairs, as it was not ladylike to run. She checked her appearance in front of her mirror, fixing her dark brown hair into a tight, sleek bun. She checked her face, smoothed her skirt of wrinkles, and left.

When she finally escaped the grounds of the Black Manor, she pulled her cloak over her, hiding her hair and thus becoming less recognizable.

She started to list in her mind how to get to the Weasley's home. She had never been inside a home before; only manors. She had been by the place before, her mum had told her to never come near the place before.

Of course, that just encouraged her curiosity of the place. Everytime her parents told her off from something, she just got curious. Curiosity killed the cat.

She walked quietly through the street, feeling hidden inside her big cloak. She hadn't a clue what she was going to say; she wasn't even quite sure it was the right house. She walked up the small wooden porch.

Andromeda closed her fingers into a fist and tapped the door nervously. She heard footsteps and someone yelling behind the door.

The door swung open, revealing two very identical, very attractive, red haired young men, probably a few years older than herself.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked one of them, blinking his dark green eyes at her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I uh, I'm looking for, uh, Ted. Ted Tonks."

Her voice felt very shy and quiet, and she was relieved that they both smiled identical smiles.

"Oh, it must be his very spoken about secret girlfriend!" exclaimed the other one.

"It is so nice to meet Ted's absolutely beautiful girlfriend. I am Fabian Prewitt," said the first, green eyes twinkling.

"Gideon Prewitt," introduced the second.

She had to fight the urge to curtsy. "Andromeda Black."

The two exchanged shocked looks.

When Fabian had recovered his manners, he smiled kindly and extended his arm to lead her in. She took it cautiously, walking into a warm home that smelled of cookies.

"May I take your cloak, Miss Black?" asked Gideon politely.

"Please," she whispered. "Call me Andromeda.". She slid out of her cloak and handed it to Gideon. Her hair was still in its tight bun.

A woman's voice called, "Fabian, Gideon, who's here?"

"Is that Mrs. Weasley?" asked Andromeda in a whisper.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Come on," Fabian said.

Gideon offered her his elbow. "You can meet her."

Fabian added, "Ted didn't tell us you were from the Black family. That means you're cousins with Arthur and Bilius and Charles!"

Andromeda just nodded, unsure of what to say, and knowing her cold comments were a bad idea at the moment, considering her two companions that were being so kind. They whereas kind as Ted - something she rarely saw in her own home.

They led her through a beautifully decorated hallway. It was lined with old pictures and Christmas decorations, so much different from the dark, austere, cold walls of the manors she had ever been in.

The room they walked into resembled a small kitchen. There was a charming little table that currently three adults were sitting around. The fourth stood.

The fourth could only be Cedrella Weasley.

Cedrella smiled warmly to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, mum, dad," introduced Fabian. "And Mr. Weasley."

The fair haired woman sitting next to the red haired man were the parents of Fabian and Gideon, she could gather. Mr. Weasley was the red haired man with the pleasant expression holding a mug of butterbeer.

"It's nice to meet you," Cedrella said quietly.

"This is Ted's girlfriend," Gideon said, pointing to Andromeda.

Andromeda must've glared at his pointing - it is rude to point - for he looked kind of surprised at her narrowed eyes.

"It's rude to point," Cedrella admonished kindly, speaking Andromeda's mind. She turned to Andromeda. "I am Cedrella, I'm Arthur's mum. I don't know if you've met Bilius and Charles? They're Arthur's older brothers."

"I'm uh, I'm Andromeda Black," she said softly. She started to curtsy, as it was only polite, but then straightened, remembering she was in the presence of blood traitors. People who didn't observe the etiquette she did. She felt her face flame with a blush she desperately tried to hide under the stares of all adults present. She suddenly wished she hadn't uttered her name.

"Oh." was all Cedrella Weasley replied.

After a long, awkward silence, Andromeda looked into Gideon's face. "Where's Ted?" she whispered.

Both Fabian and Gideon grinned and turned and shouted, "TED! Hey, Tonks!"

She heard feet hitting the stairs. Andromeda quickly turned to see Ted appear in the doorway and felt her stomach fill pleasantly with butterflies.

"Meda!" he exclaimed.

She ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Ted. Ted."

"I'm so glad you were able to come!"

She looked up at him and whispered, "I missed you."

Ted's smile was gentle and warm and comforting. He reached up and pulled the bobby pins from her hair, causing her hair to cascade down her back in a mess of curls.

"I missed you too. Come on, let's go find Arthur and Molly.". Ted laced his fingers through hers and tugged her towards the stairs.

"Ted, we're going to play Quidditch soon!" announced Fabian.

Gideon added, "Go get Arthur and Bilius and Charlie and see if they want to play!"

Ted and Andromeda made it to the top of the stairs and she stopped and glared at him, still embarrassed and red faced and furious now.

"What is it, dear?"

Seething and barely managing to keep her voice level, she hissed, "You should've told me they'd hate me!"

Ted seemed to be having difficulty suppressing a smile. "Meda, they don't hate you."

"You didn't tell them that I am Andromeda Black?!"

He didn't seem ashamed of that at all. He replied, "I didn't think you wanted to tell anyone. We do have a secret relationship after all."

She frowned at him, crossing her arms. "They hate me, Ted."

It didn't help he immediately started laughing. Her frown deepened. "Meda, they were just surprised. It's impossible to hate you!"

Arthur chose that moment to walk over. "Meda!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "You look as lovely as ever. You're all we've heard about. Ted talks about you all the time."

"Why are Fabian and Gideon here? Who are they anyway? And they just all stared at me as if I was the giant squid or something! Arthur, the next time someone tells me they can come over to their house no problem and that happens, I'll hex them!". Andromeda rarely said so much so quickly so she shut her mouth and glared.

"Heh, ha, Andromeda, Fabian and Gideon are my older brother's friends. I'll introduce you to him in a few minutes. They are Molly's older brothers. Our families have been good friends for a long time. And Andromeda, don't ever compare yourself to the giant squid. I think it upsets Ted."

Ted was too busy grinning. "Maybe we should've explained more. Oh, and that reminds me!"

Andromeda glared at him, and then at Arthur. Molly walked in then and squealed, "Andromeda!". The two girls hugged.

"Fabian and Gideon want to play Quidditch."

Before she knew it, both boys had disappeared into a room and reappeared with brooms.

"Come on, sweetheart," Ted took Andromeda's hand and tugged her down the stairs.

"Dad, come play Quidditch with us!" begged Arthur as he pulled on a hat and rushed outside.

Septimus Weasley stood up, excusing himself from the table. He kissed Cedrella's cheek before following the boys outside. Mr. Prewitt was soon to follow.

"Molly," said Mrs. Prewitt. "Why don't you come sit with Cedrella and I? You too, Miss Black."

Ted looked at her pleadingly. "Ted, I'll be out in a few minutes to watch," Andromeda encouraged softly. "Okay?"

He slowly nodded, and left her to sit with the two women she'd much rather run away from. Of all the tea parties and social events she had attended, talking to these women scared her much more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Andromeda slowly sat next to Molly as Cedrella brought over the tea. She sat up as straight as she could, thanking her softly for the tea.

"So, Miss Black," started Mrs. Prewitt.

"Mrs. Prewitt, please forgive me for interrupting, but I'd like it if you called me Andromeda," she said quietly. She took a polite sip of her tea.

"Oh, of course! Andromeda," she said with a smile. "Will you tell us about yourself and Ted?"

She nearly choked on her tea and swallowed instead, taking a shaky breath. "Do...do you mean...like, how we met?"

Mrs. Prewitt smiled cheerfully. "Yes, how you met, how you got together, that sorta stuff!"

Andromeda looked to Molly desperately for help. Molly seemed to understand, and keeping her own opinions to herself, she said, "Mum, Andromeda and Ted are in a secret relationship. She isn't allowed to date muggles."

Mrs. Prewitt nodded. "Yes, Molly. I know."

Andromeda started to speak, slowly, uncertainly, "Um, Ted and I, we are in the same year. We met in first year. My sisters, they uh, Bella mostly, told me not to talk to mud-uh, muggles. She said it was below my dignity to even know their names. I forgot all of their names...except for Ted's."

She looked cautiously back to Molly, who was eyeing her mug of tea in silence. She took another sip before continuing, "Fast forward until 6th year. I was by myself so I sat in a compartment on the train with Ted, Arthur, Molly, Alice, and Frank. I guess it all stemmed from there."

They were still staring at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. Instead, she remained silent, sipping her tea.

"You stutter a lot. For being a daughter of the Black family," Cedrella noted.

Andromeda bit her tongue, hoping her face didn't flush. "I, uh, yeah. I know. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It's a bad habit."

Cedrella continued, sounding frightfully like her own mother, "And you blush too much, you don't hold eye contact, and you look like a deer in headlights."

She cautiously glanced up to Cedrella, and saw she was smiling. This frightened Andromeda even more, as her mother had always frowned and glared. "I know, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry."

Cedrella laughed then, causing Andromeda to cast her frightened gaze to Molly.

"Miss Andromeda, you remind me of myself when I first left the family," she stood, still smiling, and poured some more tea. "More tea?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No thank you."

"Yes, please," replied Molly.

Cedrella then fixed Andromeda a kind look, and she realized that Arthur resembled his mother quite a bit. "Andromeda," she started.

There was a loud yell from outside. Andromeda leapt up, concerned, glancing outside to see Ted falling. She sprinted outside, sweeping over to where Ted had fallen.

"Meda, I'm fine," he grumbled, but when he stood, he winced and grimaced a great deal.

She crossed her arms glaring at him. After waving her wand and muttering a few spells, he straightened without pain. "Now you are."

Ted smiled at her. "So how was your tea party?"

She glanced back to see Cedrella, Mrs. Prewitt, and Molly standing behind them.

"It's, we'll, it was fun."

The Weasley boys had landed. Fabian and Gideon did as well.

"Andromeda, this is Bilius and Charles," introduced Ted. He smiled fondly at her. "Bilius, Charles, this is my girlfriend."

Bilius, the darker haired one, snorted. "Ted, you're such a sap."

Charles snickered. "You're not much better, Bills."

Ted was staring at Andromeda, frowning a little. When she caught his frown, he started to grin again. "Meda, you're really not used to home and family life, are you?"

She blushed, pushing him away. "Honestly, Ted! What gave you that idea?"

He smiled modestly. "I don't know, maybe the fact you seem really uncomfortable here."

Andromeda looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just am uncomfortable, I'm scared they don't like me, I'm scared I'll insult one of them...Ted, I'm the wrong person for you. You're so comfortable here, you're just..."

Ted chuckled, putting his arm around her. "I wouldn't go quite so far to say that. Really, you and Mrs. Weasley are more alike than you think. She left the Black family because she fell in love with Mr. Weasley."

"That's why she hates me!" she whispered.

Ted smiled, rolling his eyes. "You're being irrational, love. Come on, if she hates you so much, I'll stay with you to make sure those devious Weasleys don't gang up on the frightened Black girl."

Andromeda held tightly to his arm as he led her inside. Inside, to a warehouse, to a loud family, where everyone inside loved each other and teased up of love, not out of mocking. Andromeda really hadn't known so much love could happen.

And it opened up her eyes to how much Ted truly cared about her. Not only that, she felt her heart swell with love for him, more love than she had ever felt before. That was when she decided, she had to find a way to tell Ted Tonks she loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Andromeda woke up the following day, curled up on the couch next to Molly. She stretched, confused and tired. She started to list how she got here.

She had finished a midnight snack with Ted and curled up with him and Molly on the couch. She must've fallen asleep, and Ted must've gone upstairs. Her stomach clenched with worry; what would her mother say?

Andromeda swung tiredly off the couch. It was 7:00; no one else seemed to be awake. She snuck into the kitchen and was surprised to see Septimus Weasley sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, and Cedrella was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Andromeda," greeted Cedrella. "I'm surprised you're awake. The boys probably won't be awake until 9:00."

"I need to leave," she said. "My mum is going to kill me, my papa will be furious. This is something characteristic for Bella, but not for me."

Cedrella smiled a little. "I don't suppose you told them you came here."

"No. I'd be disowned before I could blink."

Cedrella said, "I refuse to let you leave before you have something to eat. Sit down girl. I know that whenever my parents got mad at me, they wouldn't let me eat. I used to beg Septimus to bring me food. One night he snuck into my room on a broom with steak and a baked potato."

"I can imagine Ted doing that," Andromeda replied absently. She sipped the tea placed in front of her quietly.

Cedrella smiled kindly. "He must love you a lot to want you to come here."

Andromeda nodded, sipping her warm tea. "We don't get to be around each other often. There are some days I think I'd do anything for us to be able to be together every day."

There was a silence where Cedrella walked to her eggs frying on the stove, and then she turned back to Andromeda. "Why don't you?"

She looked back to her hands, which were closed around her mug of tea. For some reason, tears were touching her eyes. Then, a warm hand touched hers. She looked up through tear filled eyes into the face of Septimus Weasley, his expression full of kindness and concern.

"Lotsa reasons," she whispered. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Then tell us them all. You can trust us, Andromeda.". Septimus's voice was tender and kind, so much so that she had a sudden epiphany: this is how fathers truly treat their daughters in these sorts of families. With love.

And she did trust him.

"Andromeda, I know what it's like to be in your family," Cedrella murmured.

And so the reasons spilled from her mouth. "I'm scared. I don't know what will happen and I suppose I don't have faith in that 'everything will be alright'. I don't really know anything about life other than Black life. I can't do anything: cook, clean, wash. Even if I could...I don't think I'm...strong enough. To leave."

A small plate of eggs landed in front of her, and a second one landed in front of Septimus Weasley.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured.

"No problem, child. Andromeda, do you feel happy around Ted?"

She took a bite of eggs, chewed, and swallowed. Cedrella sat next to Septimus. "Yes, he makes me very happy."

"Do you feel safe?"

"Yes. As long as I'm with him, I feel like everything is okay."

Cedrella looked into her eyes unflinchingly. "Then he makes you strong. Love is strong, Andromeda. As long as you have love, I believe everything will turn out. Just don't ever leave Ted's love."

Andromeda swallowed the rest of the eggs and finished her tea. She stood, brushing her skirt free of wrinkles and checking the time. 7:30. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. My mother is going to be very upset at me. Thank you so much for letting me sleep on your couch and feeding me all this excellent food, and...all your advice."

Cedrella smiled. "The advice was a gift. I also have a demand."

"Oh?"

"Go wake up your boyfriend and say goodbye before you leave. If you don't, the boy will be mopey until you come back. I don't think we could put up with that."

Andromeda smiled. "I can live with that demand."

She ran upstairs and tiptoed into the boys room. All were very asleep. Bilius and Charles were asleep in their own beds. Arthur and Ted were sharing. Fabian and Gideon were sleeping on the floor, something she realized much too late: she tripped over Fabian and landed on Gideon, waking up both of them and Ted.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

Gideon groaned when her elbows dug into his stomach so she could get up.

"I'm sorry Gideon. Fabian, I'm sorry for tripping over you."

They suddenly didn't seem to mind, and were staring at her in surprise.

Fabian whispered, "How can you tell us apart so easily?"

"It normally takes people ages of knowing us!" whispered Gideon.

She shrugged and moved over to Ted's bedside. He was grinning with amusement.

"I didn't know you're clumsy," he whispered, and then started laughing quietly.

Andromeda glared, but then held his hands, her eyes soft. "Ted, I have to leave. I wasn't supposed to stay this long, my mum is going to be really mad. I'll come over as soon as I can, I promise."

Ted leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I'd beg you to stay, but I know you can't. I'll see you soon, love."

Sadly, she stepped over the Prewitt brothers and crept downstairs. Septimus Weasley was getting ready for work as she pulled her shoes on and put on her cloak.

"Can I escort you home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but my parents would be furious. However, I'd love some help buying Ted a Christmas present. Do you have any suggestions? I'll have you know, money isn't a problem, so I can get him just about anything."

Septimus started to grin. "He'd love a new Quidditch broom. He plays Quidditch."

"Yes, I know. He plays Chaser. He's very good."

He offered her his elbow as they stepped outside. "At least allow me to apparate you to Diagon Alley so you can buy presents."

She reluctantly accepted.


End file.
